New Friends and New Adventures
by Ayuki Hikari
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak yang diramalkan untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi ,bagai manakah perjuangan naruto dan teman berunya menghadapi kerasnya dunia shinobi untuk mewujutkan perdamainan tersebut
1. Chapter 1

**New friends and New Adventure**  
 **Disclaimer :**  
 **(Masashi Kishimoto)**  
 **Genre :**  
 **Adventure and Romance**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Pair : Harem**  
 **Warning : typo,fem!sasuke,ooc,dll**  
 **Summary :**  
 **Uzumaki naruto merupakan anak yang dibenci dan dikucilkan karena wadah dari siliman rubah ekor sembilan atau warga sering menyebutnya kyuubi tp selain itu semua tidak tau kalau sebenarnya naruto adalah anak yang diramal kan membawa perdamaian dunia shinobi,bagaimana kah perjuangan naruto bersama teman-teman nya untuk mendamaikan dunia shinobi**

"Di sebuah desa yang bernama konoha gakure no soto yang merupakan desa terkuat dari lima desa ninja yang memiliki banyak sekali shinobi muda berbakat dan juga memiliki clan terkuat yaitu clan uchiha dan clan-clan lain nya, di pagi hari yang cerah ini di konoha sendiri sudah banyak yang melakukan aktifitas di pagi hari dari yang membuka kedai, menyiapkan makanan, sampe hanya sekedar olahraga pagi ,dll. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku untuk sesosok makhlukyang berada di apartemen kecil dan kalo dilihar dari luar seperti mau rubuh .

 **Naruto pov**

"kriiiing...kriiing... berisiiik... bruug... braagkk klontang... meong?. hooaaam sudah pagi ya *belum nar masih siang, nar#masak sih ayu-chan# abaikan . oh ya minna perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto kesukaanku ramen, aku tidak tidak punya orang tua soalnya dati kecil aku di asuh di pantiasuhan dan pada umur lima tahun aku di usir entah karena apa aku tidah tau tapi mereka bilang bahwa aku adalah monster dan bisa mencelakakan anak-anak panti. Setelah itu aku bertemu jii-san beliau ternyata adalah hokage dan beliau juga baik, segitu aja ya tentang aku soalnya kalo aku ceritakan pasti akan panjang sekali.

 **Normal pov**

"Saat ini naruto tengah bersiap-siap akan ke kantor hokage karena kemarin ada anbu suruhan hokage nyang menyuruh nya ke kantor hokage , setelah membersihkan badan naruto keluar apartemen tanma mengunci dulu toh g ada barang berharga

" yoos! sebelum menemui jii-san ke ichiraku dulu ah" kata naruto,di dalam perjalanan banyak sekalu yang menatap naruto dengan benci tak jarang juga ada cacian dari warga sekitar ,tapi naruto cuma menanggapi dengan senyum lima jari

"Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat panjang #itu kan menurutmu naru, naru#beresai ayu-chan. Naruto langsung mangambil duduk di kursi yang kosong

"paman ramen jumbo exstra naruto nya satu porsi!"teriak naruto

"oh.. naruto ,siap satu porsi ramen jumbo segera datang"ucap teuchi, setelam menunggu tidak berselang lama muncul seorang gadis cantik kira-kira tiga tahun lebih tua dari naruto sedang membawa mangkuk berisi ramen ke arah naruto.

"nih ramen jumbo exstra naruto nya naruto-kun silahkan menikmati"ucap ayame

"oh.. ayame-nee arigatou,,,,itadaikimasu!"ucap naruto setelah menghabiskan ramen yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lima menit naruto sudah menghabiskan dua porsi ramen berukuran jumbo#lu gak makan berapa hari sih, naru#hehehe.

"paman uangnya aku simpan di meja"kata naruto setelah meletakan uang di meja.

"oh ya terimakasih datang lagi "kata teuchi/p

"Setelah dari ichiraku naruto langsung pergi ke gedung hokage. Di sisi lain terdapat seseorang berumur lebih dari setengah abad yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan ekspresi yang membuat semua wanita menjerit histeris yaitu dengan senyum gimana gituh oh jangan lupa darah mulai keluar walaupun cuma sedikit di hidungnya#pasti kalian tau kan sedang baca apa itu.

"Tok tok tok tengah asik membaca dan mgenghayal yang gitu-gitu an Hiruzen Sarutobi atau warga konoha sering memanggil nya hokage ke3 dengan kecepatan melebihi hiraishin Hiruzen menyimpan buku itu di bawah tumpukan dokumen- dokumen konohadan jangan lupa menghapus bekas darah yang tadi keluar di hidungnya.

"Masuk"kata Hiruzen, setelah mengucapkan itu masuk seorang bocah berumur sekitar 8 tahun memakai celana panjang berwarna orenji dengan baju hitam polos lengan pendek yang dibalut jaket tebal yang sewarna dengan celana hanya saja ada warna biru dibagian bahu sampai 1/4 punggung dengan wacah yang lumayan tampan berambut pirang acak-acak denga mata blue safir yang indah dan tiga garis di masing masing pipi tengah senyum lebar pada sosok di depan nya

"ohayou jiji"sapa Naruto

"O-ohayou Naruto-kun kirain siapa ,kenapa baru datang?"tanya Hiruzen

"heheheh" tawa gugup Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"haa.. sudah lah ke intinya saja aku memanggil mu kesini mau menanyakan sesuatu"kata Hiruzen

"apa tuh jiji!" seru semangat seperti biasa Naruto

"Hiruzen yang melihat semangat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum"aku sudah mendaftarkan mu ke akademi dan besok kamu sudah boleh masuk"kata Hiruzen

Naruto yang mendengar itu seketika wajah nya menjadi sedih bukan karena apa tapi sejak kecil Naruto selalu dijauhi banyak anak-anak seusianya dan selalu mengejeknya monster atau siluman, Hiruzen yang melihat itu bingung soalnya biasanya naruto selalu ceria dan hiperaktif

"ada apa naruto-kun kenapa jadi sedih?"tanya Hiruzen

"gak apa-apa kok jiji, naru cuma takut kalo nanti pada tidak suka sama naru"kata Naruto

"tenang aja naruto-kun jiji jamin pada suka sama Naruto-kun"kata Hiruzen

"Benarkah jiji" tanya Naruto

"Benar, jiji jamin nanti Naruto-kun dapat teman di sana ,jadi apakah Naruto-kun mau masuk akademi "tanya Hiruzen

"haii! naru mau jiji, naru akan buktikan bahwa naru akan menjadi shinobi hebat dan hokage terkuat suatu hari nanti!"kata Naruto dengan semangat dan setelah itu naruto langsung pamin ke apartemen nya .

Hiruzen yang mendengar kan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar cita-cita yang dulu pernah ia tanyakan kepada Naruto kenapa ingin menjadi hokage dan naruto menjawab "aku ingin menjadi hokage supaya para penduduk tidah membenci dan menjahui ku dan supaya bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku" itulah jawaban yang ia dapan dari bocah yang selalu di caci tanpa mengetahui kebenaran bahwa naruto adalah pahlawan yang mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk dijadikan wadah monster yang hampir menghancurkan seluruh desa ./p  
TBC

 **Maaf kalo pendak,jelek,gak mutu,pasaran. sekali lagi maaf banget disini sebenarnya ayu cuma pembaca dan nih fic ayu persembahkan buat wi-kun,maaf ya wi-kun kalo jelek sekali lagi aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo pada gak suka**

 **Nih fic sebenarnya panjang sekali ceritanya jadi mohon kalo yang setuju fic nya di hentikan atau di lanjutkan mohon review**

 **kalo banyak yang setuju lanjut nanti mlm kayaknya aku up lg**


	2. Chapter 2

**New friends and New Adventure**

Disclaimer :

 **(Masashi Kishimoto)**

Genre :

Adventure and Romance

Rating : M

Pair : Harem

 **Warning : typo,fem!sasuke,ooc,dll**

Summary :Uzumaki naruto merupakan anak yang dibenci dan dikucilkan karena wadah dari siliman rubah ekor sembilan atau warga sering menyebutnya kyuubi tp selain itu semua tidak tau kalau sebenarnya naruto adalah anak yang diramal kan membawa perdamaian dunia shinobi,bagaimana kah perjuangan naruto bersama teman-teman nya untuk mendamaikan dunia shinobi

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju tempat kesukaan nya saat menyendiri yaitu di pinggir danau dekat komplek uchiha tapi Naruto mengurungkan niat nya saat melihat saat melihat wanita yang seumuran dengan nya sedang duduk di pinggir danau memandang kosang kearah danau ,wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam ke biruan sepunggung walaupun Naruto melihatnya samping tapu Naruto sangat yakin kalo wanita itu sanyat cantik ,iya memakai baju putih lengan pendak dengan lambang seperti kipas terbalik yang berada di punggungnyadengan celana pendak berwarna hitam

 **Naruto pov**

"Saat ini aku tengah menuju tempat kesukaan ku untuk menghabiskan waktu setiap hari yaitu danau sebelah timur konoha ,tapi saat sampai di sana aku melihat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di pingggir danau tengah menatao kosang ke arah danau 'Apa yang dia lakukan di situ ', pikir ku saaat melihat wanita itu disitu soalnya tidak ada seorang pun yang datang ke danau itu kecuali aku bukan karena apa tapi memang benar danau disitu jarang dilewati karena bertepatan di dekat komplek uchiha, dari pada aku penasaran lebih baik aku sapa aja siapa tau dia mau menjadi temannya nanti

 **Normal pov**

Saat ini Naruto tengah menghampiri wanita itu, dirasa cukup dekat Naruto mencoba memanggil nya

"Woy", tidak ada jawaban dari wanita itu

"Wooy", masih tidak ada jawaban, merasa kesal panggilannya tidak di dengarkan Naruto mencoba mendekatinya lebih dekat lagi

"Wooooy!", seru Naruto , habis sudah kesabarannya

"Berisik dobe", sahut pedas wanita itu

"He?", otak Naruto belum nyahut apa yang wanita itu katakan

"Kubilang berisik dube", seakan tau kalau orang yang berdiri di sampingnya belum merespon apa yang dikatakan nya tadi kembali mengulang apa yang dikatakannya tadi

"Do-dobe!, woy bukannya mennyahut panggilan orang malah ngatain orang, dasar teme!", teriak Naruto, merasa kesal akan jawaban sang wanita Naruto berteriak tepat di dekat telinga sang wanita

"Kubilang berhenti berteriak dobe da-dan te-teme apa-apaan dube ha!", wanita yang belum diketahui namanya itu berdiri dan menjawab pria di sampingnya dengan nada kasal, siapa coba yang tidak kesal seorang pemuda belum kamu kenal berteriak di dekat telingmu dan mengatain teme segala

"Berhenti memanggil ku dobe teme aku punya nama!", teriak Naruto yang tidak terima di panggil dobe oleh gadis di depannya itu.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku teme dobe aku juga punya nama" jawab kalem wanita itu.

"hah~ baik lah sebelum nya pekenalkan namaku uzumaku naruto datebayou! salam kenal", kata naruto perkenalan diri dan jangan lupa senyum andalannya yaitu senyum lima jari.

"...", merasa tidak ada jawaban Naruto ingin sekali berteriak didekat telinga nya tapi itu semua iya urungkan saat melihat wajah gadis itu, wajah gadis itu nampak nenunjukan raut wajah sedih tapi bukan itu yang yang membuat Naruto diam tapi mata yang berwarna hitam yang indah bagaikan langit malam yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seakan-akan tidak ada jiwa di dalamnya, Naruto yang melihat itu tahu bahwa wanita atau gadis di depannya ini memiliki masalah yang tidak bisa gadis itu pecahkan dan selesaikan, Naruto yang mencoba untuk membantu .

"Hey, kalau ada orang berkata di jawab dong, dan kalau ada masalah coba ceritakan siapa tahu aku bisa membantu tapi sebelum itu kita duduk dulu ,capek tau dari tadi berdiri terus", kata Naruto, setelah berkata itu naruto mengambil duduk yang nyaman sambil menatap ke arah danau tapi tidak direspon oleh sang gadis dan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan mencoba untuk berkata lagi."Hey.. aku tau kalau kamu punya masalah tapi hanya berdiam diri kaya gitu tidak akan menyelesaikan mesalah, aku tidak akan memaksa kamu menceritakan nya tapi siapa tau aku bisa membantu kalo kamu mau menceritakan nya", kata Naruto meyakinkan bahwa setiap mesalah pasti ada jalan keluar nya .

"Jangan sok tau dobe, lagian siapa yang punya masalah", sangkal gadis itu

"Naruto yang mendengarkan hanya bisa menghela napas saat mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya gadis didepan, jelas-jelas Naruto dapat mengetahui nya dikarenakan tatapan kosong dan sedih yang beberapa saat lalu ia dapati di muka cantik nya , setelah itu Naruto berdiri menghadap langsung ke wanita itu, Naruto lalu memegang bahu sang gadis supaya menghadap ke arahnya untuk sesaat mata mereka saling bertemu

'Deg.. deg.., kenapa nih dengan tubuhku", batin gadis itu setelah melihat langsung sosok di depannya yang memerapa saat lalu seenak jidatnya mengganggu ketenangan nya ,dan dapat gadis itu lihat mata buru yang secerah langit dipake hari yang cerah dan entah kenapa saat wanita itu melihat nya seakan-akan beban di hidupnya tidak ada lagi,dengan perlahan tapi pasti muka wanita memerah

Naruto yang melihat wanita didepannya tidak merespon dan mukanya semakin lama semakin memerah 'kenapa tu gadis dari tadi diam terus dan lagi kenapa mukanya merah ya apa ia demam', pikir naruto, haduh naru makanya jangan makan ramen mulu supaya kamu peka ,naru#apa hubungannya gak peka sama ramen ayu-chan .

Naruto yang khawatir akan gadis di depannya pun meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi sang gadis,"tidah panas tapi mukamu merah kenapa ya?", kata naruto tenang setelah meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi sang gadis, sambil memegang dagunya naruto berfikir. Tapi itu semua tak berlaku untuk sang gadis .

'Kenapa dengan diriku ini apa kah aku sakit', pikir sang gadis

"hah~ dari tadi kita blm berkenalan atau aku saja yang belum tau namamu, baiklah aku ulangin dari awal namaku Uzumaki Naruto datebayou, kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu nona" kata Naruto selembut mungkin

"Uchiha Sasuke " balas sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sasuke dengan muka datar andalannya ( disini Sasuke cewek jadi harap keluar aja kalo yang tidak suka ini demi kelancaran alur cerita)

Naruto yang yang mendapatkan jawaban itu hanya bisa tersenyum," baik sasu-chan ,boleh aku memanggilmu begitu" kata Naruto

Sasuke yang namanya dipanggil dengan nama kecil hanya bisa merona di kedua pipinya tapi iya sembunyukan dengan muka datarnya dan berkata"hn", mau ditaruh mana mukanya kalo ketahuan merona di depan orang yang baru dikenalnya

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu", kata naruto mempersilahkan duduk Sasuke ,setelah mereka berdua menyamankan posisi duduk nya Naruto kembali membuka suara,"jadi bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu siapa tau aku bisa membantu" kata naruto dan jangan lupa dengan senyum andalannya

 **Sasuke pov**

Saat ini aku tengah duduk dengan pemuda yang aku kenal beberapa saat lalu tingkah lakunya yang hiperaktif dan juga senyum bodohnya yang selalu melekay pada wajahnya, pemuda itu barnama naruto hihihi dari namanya aja bikin aku tertawa saja apa tuh naruto kalo gak salah itu kan salah satu toping di ramen hihihi, saat ini naruto tengah berbicara denganku tentang masalah ku sebenarnya aku ragu menceritakan nya tapi jika dilihat orangnya mengasikan juga, apa aku harus menceritakannya ya?.

 **Normal pov**

setelah memikirkannya akhirnya sasuke mau menceritakannya ,"Kamu taukan kalau Clan Uchiha di bantai",kata Sasuke, Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tahu dari pembicaraan beberapa shinobi beberapa hari yang lalu cuma bisa mengangguk saja ,"sebenarnya pembantaian itu dilakukan oleh kakak ku dia yang telah membantai semua Clan dan juga membunuh kedua orang tua ku, hiks.. kenapa hiks kenapa itu terjadi padaku hiks kenapa iya yang begitu hiks aku kagumi malah membunuh oto-sama oka-sama hiks kenapa dia tidak membunuhku sekalian hiks... kenapa hiks" isak Sasuke saat menceritakan masalahnya.

Naruto yang mendengarkan itu sebenarnya cukup terkejut pasal ternyata pembantaian itu dilakukan oleh kakak dari gadis yang sedang menangis di sampingnya tapi karena naruto melihat bahwa gadis disampingnya menangis ia urungkan niatnya untuk bartanya dan berinisiatif untuk menenangkan nya dengan cara mendekap kepala gadis itu dan memeluknya , sebenarnya Sasuke juga terkejut saat mendatkan sensasi hangat dari pelukan pemuda yang sedang memeluknya, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis di dada pemuda di depannya .

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Naruto yang mendapati bahwa gadis yang tadi menangis sudah berhenti pun melepas pelukan nya dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati bahwa gadis itu sudah tidur karena terlalu lelah menangis "hah~ merepotkan sekali gadis ini datebayou, tapi tak apalah mungkin dia lelah lebih baik aku bawa ke apartemen lagian kenapa hari sudah gelap gini datebayou", kata naruto ,setelah itu Naruto kembali keapartemen nya dengan Sasuke yang berada di punggungnya .

 **TBC**

"Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca fic hancur saya ,maklum ayu sebenarnya gak pandai bikin karangan , jadi harap maklum dan maaf kalo yang ch1 hancur berantakan. ini saran ayu yang terakhir lebih baik g usah baca nih fic dapat menimbulkan serangan jantung "

Untuk pemberitahuan pada setuju kalo dilanjutkan nih fic apa and soalnya ayu gak panday buat cerita


	3. Chapter 3

Sekedar informasi fic ini akan saya perbaiki dan akan saya gantikan dengan yang baru , alur ceritanya hampir sama dengan fic ini cuma fic yang akan datang lebih panjang ceritanya dan lebih baik lagi dengan yang ini .

kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran atau masukan untuk cerita nya silahkan .fic akan di pulish 5 hari lagi jadi mohon dukungannya

semoga fic yang akan datang bisa memuaskan para pembaca nantinya

saya: ayuki akan berusaha keras


End file.
